Plastic
by DeimosPhobos
Summary: "It's not like Andy to just go out and buy toys. I thought he was past that." They should be more worried about losing their sanity.
1. Not dead yet!

CH 1 (Andy's Room)

"I think we're dead." A voice said, slowly and with evident fear. "It's dark for me at least, don't know about you lot, and I'm in a box. There's no other explanation for it."

"If we're dead, then I got sent to the wrong place." another voice grumbled. "For Satan's sake, what's a servant got to do around here to get to a decent level of Hell, eh?"

"Shut it, cracker-ass. You're scaring Noodle." A third voice scolded. Said cracker-ass was more than ready to shout back that the little girl was more than able to get over it, she was a tough kid! He would have kicked her to the curb if she had been otherwise. However, there was a slight sniffle, proving that the girl was upset at something. Cracker-ass cursed, knowing full well that Noodle's knowledge of the English language was very small, so trying to figure out what was wrong could prove difficult.

The scolding voice started up again, warning everyone to keep calm unless they really wanted to fuck things up.

"Muds, do you know what's going on?"

"No, I-"

"We're dead, right?" the first voice asked, the fear clearer than ever. Noodle picked up on this, muttering his name sadly.

"You breathing, 'D?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I am! That's a good thing, isn't it, Russ?"

"I can't move; this coffin is too tight," someone, Murdoc, complained. The three other band mates didn't know what to say, they were too worried that they actually _were_ boxed up, so they said nothing. This was all fine and dandy for the bass slayer, there was more time for him to think if they were quiet. Taking his fate into his own hands, Murdoc began throwing himself at the front and then at the back of his small prison, for he had apparently been buried feet first instead of the proper way. Unknown to him, he was the only one trapped in this position. Russel and Noodle were lying on their backs, and 2D was upside down. He continued rocking until he finally fell forward, shouting in glee. From there, he couldn't really do much. The happiness quickly died away, leaving him pissed off once more.

Meanwhile, the guys were trying to find out what was bothering Noodle.

"You… alone?" she sniffed. Russel sighed.

"Baby girl, we're all alright. You don't need to worry about us." The drummer's calm voice helped to relax the ten-year-old girl, and what her best friend said next made her laugh a little.

"It's a good thing we aren't afraid of the dark or anything," 2D stated "or else we'd be done for."

Two men sat together on the other side of the room, quietly watching the Gorillaz. One man, dressed in futuristic clothes, leaned towards his friend. "What do you think of these new guys?"

The other man shook his head, adjusting the cowboy hat that sat there. "I don't know. It's not like Andy to just go out and buy toys. I thought he was past that. They look like they might be in a spot of trouble."

"Let's go, then." The space ranger said, jumping to his feet. Together, they leapt down from their perch atop a plush bed, landing quietly on the floor below before running to the strangers across the way. "I'll get this one, Woody, you get that one."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Murdoc demanded, cursing when he felt his coffin being turned. Somewhere outside, he heard a man chuckle.

"Not to worry, soldier, you'll be out in a moment." Buzz assured the bassist.

"Out of _what_?" Murdoc shouted. "I've had it with this rubbish."

Buzz rolled his eyes, grabbing and pulling at a tab before pulling the lid of the coffin off and pulling Murdoc out. The man was held in a certain position with the help of some plastic packaging, but he was quick to free himself. Buzz nodded to him before setting off to open another coffin, or box. Woody had already freed Noodle by then, and she was at Murdoc's side in an instant, hugging him. 2D was out next, and their savior's worked together to free Russel. Murdoc snickered, noting how the drummer's box was larger than all the others, though he did nothing else to point the discovery out. 2D was gaping, staring at his surroundings in shock. He was used to being the tall one in places, and now he was only a few inches taller than a pencil! Frowning, he looked down at himself, pulling at his pink shirt. It was familiar in that it sported the slogan "shoot to ill", but that was it. The fabric was, in fact, plastic. Heck, _he_ was plastic!

"Welcome, to Andy's room!" Woody said, smiling warmly at the four new residents. "I take it you are supposed to be a band, right?"

"Damn right we are." Murdoc said proudly. "Murdoc Niccals, leader and bass slayer. Here's Russel, drummer, and this little one is our guitarist, Noodle. That one over there is the singer. Don't pay him any attention, he's a complete idiot."

Woody and Buzz had identical looks of disbelief on their faces. The Sherriff had the sense to look at the singer's box and learn his name.

"Your name is 2D?" he couldn't help but ask. 2D looked up, blinking.

"What? Oh, yeah. Well, it's not my real name. It means 'two-dents'."

"Dents?" Buzz cut in, looked a little disgusted. 2D nodded, pointing to his eyes. Before he could explain any further, he was cut off by a new voice.

"What the heck is going on, Woody?" a voice barked, shushed moments later by a feminine one. "I mean, who are those guys?" he corrected himself. Buzz laughed again, inviting "everyone in the room" to come and say hello.

"Are they safe?" someone else asked. This went unanswered, and it was taken as a yes. The other residents of Andy's room began to show themselves, appearing from all sorts of places. Numbly, 2D kept track of a few of the more memorable ones: a green dinosaur thing (he had forgotten what they were called), a slinky dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, and a cowgirl and horse who behaved more like a dog than an actual horse. He wasn't scared in the least, he had seen far worse in his zombie movies, but Murdoc and Russel were instantly on guard, the latter shielding Noodle even though she could have easily defended herself. The Satanist seized the inverted crucifix that hung around his neck, brandishing the golden thing out like a weapon. Once again, the two friends had identical expressions, but now they were of humor.

"Hey, Buzz, does he remind you of anyone?"

F%**)&*$% #$*(&#&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#&#*


	2. He's an idiot

Buzz laughed, earning a glare from the bass slayer. Murdoc had already warded off the threat; the other toys were a few inches away from him and his band, so he straightened up. Rash as ever, he snarled a few choice words at the hero, instantly wiping the smile from his plastic face.

"Hey!" Woody said, taking charge. "You can't talk like that! There are preschool toys here, so calm down."

"No, Andy got rid of those years ago," a piggy bank protested.

"Sod off, Cowboy!" Murdoc challenged. "I'm not calming down till I get some bloody answers, yeah? Now, what the fuck is going on?"

Woody sighed, rubbing his temples before answering through clenched teeth. "You are a _toy_, a smaller version of some rock star."

"We are rather small, aren't we?" 2D said, looking up at the normal sized things throughout the room. Warily, he eyed a shoe hiding under the bed, realizing that it was longer than he was tall. Murdoc smacked him upside the head, telling him to shut it.

Meanwhile, Russel and Noodle were conversing with a dinosaur and the cowgirl. In all actuality, Russel was doing the talking for the two of them; Noodle was gleefully sitting on the dinosaurs back as it ran playfully around the room. She was giggling all the while, cheering. Russel aloud a small smile to grace his features before turning business.

"What is all this about?" he asked, gesturing to the room. The girl shrugged, grinning.

"Well, this here is Andy's room, of course! He's a bit to big to play with us now, but he's kept us anyway. Don't expect to be used that often." The last sentence was spoken with a sad note. "I'm Jessie, by the way."

"Russel. So, what's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know. Are you a collectible? If you are, he might just keep you in that box forever." She shuddered.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&#&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#&#*

"I don't want anyone playing with me- unless it's a lady." Murdoc added the latter part, waggling his eyebrows. Woody narrowed his eyes, grateful for the first and only time that Bo was gone.

2D was still massaging the fresh bump on the back of his head. He glared at his band mate and shuffled away to stand beside Buzz.

"What is this, some bloody Pixar movie?" Murdoc demanded,appalled at how low Woody's tolerance of foul language was. "Fuck! John Wayne here can't take a few _words_."

"My name is Woody, not John." Woody said in his defense. "And before you get any further, that's Buzz."

"Damn!" Murdoc said, laughing hysterically. "Who named you, a drunken nancy boy?"

Woody had no idea what he was talking about, but, judging by the way 2D reacted to the potential insult- it wasn't good. He threw his arms up into the air, stalking away.

"Everyone, meeting, now!" he barked. Obediently, the toys of the room lined up, like a row of toy soldiers. "Alright, you four, er, three there!" Woody began, pointing a finger at the Gorillaz. Russel, noting the absence of the guitarist, picked her off the dinosaur and set her feet on the ground. Woody nodded. "Ok, four. Are you aware of the toy rules?"

"Don't play with what you can't take!" Murdoc offered, grinning suggestively at the thought.

"No!" Woody shouted, throwing his arms up into the air. He seemed to be doing that more than he'd care to. "The rule is that you can't let them know that toys are _alive_."

"Why not?" Russel asked, earning a nod of agreement from 2D. Woody shrugged.

"Because, we just can't, that's not how it works. Besides, people wouldn't like it." Woody added the last part as an afterthought, memories of how Sid had reacted, however satisfying that encounter had been, still fresh in his mind.

"I think that would be cool." 2D said.

"はい!" said Noodle, nodding.

"It's for the best." said the space ranger.

"Shove it, Buzz-kill."

"Hey now, enough of that!"

F%**)&*$% #$*(&#&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#&#*

The meeting was adjourned shortly after, and the toys parted ways, most of them returning to where they had been when the Gorillaz first got out, muttering things about wanting to get some sleep or something. This left the band alone with Woody, Buzz, the cowgirl, and her horse. At 2D's suggestion, which confused everyone, the resident toys were coaching the band on how to "play dead". Whenever someone shouted freeze, they'd hold the pose they had while in their boxes. The singer didn't get it though, and would strike a different pose every time, causing Noodle to burst into a fit of giggles and break her own pose. Growling, Russel smacked 2D, knocking him to the ground.

"Cut it out, 'D. This was your stupid idea anyway." he said, narrowing his white eyes.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&#&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#&#*

"Well, everyone seems to at least grasp the concept of playing dead, so how about a tour of the room?" Buzz offered. "I don't think Andy will be back for a few hours; he left in his car earlier."

It was a good idea, so they set off, showing the band where the best and worst places were in the room. First stop was the space under the bed. A clan of unresponsive shoes and odd socks resided there. This was not the place for a toy to be. If you were there, expect to stay there for a long time, with only the dust for company. From there they made their way to the top of the bed, saying that it used to be the best spot until Andy outgrew sleeping with a toy, and that it was now a neutral area. Across the way was the closet- another bad place to be. The old toy box was the usual spot for the toys now, save for the odd occasion when Andy would take Woody or another favorite out for the single reason of loosing himself in his memories from when he was a kid.

Noodle jumped from the bed to the windowsill to have a look outside. There wasn't anything outside of the average view of suburbia life. Still, she continued to stare out, waiting for something exciting to happen. She was joined by her band mates, who enjoyed the view the window gave them. Somewhere behind them, Woody warned them to not hang out too far because they'd fall out the window. He should have known better.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&#&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#&#*

A squeal of fear cut the air, and the room was suddenly minus one occupant. Murdoc was howling with laughter, loud enough to get the attention of a few toys that had been resting in the toy box. Russel was cussing the bassist out, chuckling a little at the same time, holding the young guitarist back to keep her from leaning out too much. Woody and Buzz and the cowgirl cried out in alarm, rushing too late to save the fallen toy.

"Are you alright, 2D?" Buzz called. From inside the shrub came the muffled affirmation of the vocalist. Other than being stuck, he was alright. Woody called Buster, Andy's dog, in to take him and Buzz to the shrub outside and help 2D. At the last minute, Noodle squirmed free, jumping on behind Buzz to go and save her friend from a non-threatening plant.

"Honestly fellas, why ya have to be so mean to him?" Jessie asked, pursing her lips at the remaining men of the band.

"He's an _idiot_," Murdoc said, as if it were obvious.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&#&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#&#*

AN: はい！means "Yes" to those who can't speak Japanese (myself included). I hope it's right at least, if not I blame Google. Anyway, sorry if that's takes something in the story away from you; I just thought it'd be the best way to represent that fact that she doesn't know much English and the other characters won't know what she's saying when she talks in Japanese.


	3. Rescue Teams

2D, unaware of the impending rescue, took it upon himself to reclaim his freedom. He wriggled his left foot out from between two close branches and pulled at another branch, breaking smaller sections off until he fell the final foot to the ground- right into an ant mound.

Using the stop-drop-roll technique, the singer squirmed away, crawling around a discarded water bottle to create space. He frowned, watching the bugs move about, flicking away the stray one that insisted on clinging to his shirt. Sighing, he turned about, marching off through more bushes. He was approaching the garage, as he found out, and perhaps another door to get back inside.

"How am I going to open the bloody thing?" he wondered aloud. "Unless there's one of those doggie doors, I'm stuck out here."

He kept going anyway, pausing at the edge of the bushes before racing into the garage. The concern of being seen by a human, which plagued many toys minds, fell short of this one. Really, he was worried that something would fall and squish him. It would be a pathetic ending, one that Murdoc would laugh about for years.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#*

There wasn't a doggie door, so 2D settled on roaming the room. An abused hotdog chew toy squeaked at him as he passed by, sending a small puff of dust his way and adding to the filth on his plastic body.

"Thanks for that." 2D said flatly, looking anything but pleased at his current and worsening predicament. The hotdog sensed his mood, whistling a note of apology and consolation.

"It's not your fault, little guy. Know a place where I could wash off?"

The hotdog hissed, rolling from one side to the other in a way that could have passed for a shrug. Seeing as it had no eyes, there was no way the toy would even know what water looked like. It puffed once more, sending 2D on his way.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#*

The rescue unit, due to unforeseen complications, arrived nearly five minutes after 2D had managed to free himself from his organic trap. Woody insisted on checking in the bush once they arrived at the site, unknowingly adding two more minutes on to 2D's blind wanderings.

Against their better judgment, the two toys convinced Noodle to ascend into the plant, knowing she would have the easiest time getting around and was less likely to get stuck. She didn't argue and practically leapt into the leaves.

"彼はここではありません！"The young guitarist cried out. In her state of panic over the well-being of her "brother", Noodle had made quick work of searching the area. She leapt down to stand between the Sherriff and spaceman, taking each of their hands to pull them back to the dog. "2D, lost!" she said to Woody. It was fortunate that the plastic man had years of experience under his belt in understanding children, or else they would have to go through some trouble to get Noodle to calm down. He took a deep breath in, sinking down to one knee to look Noodle in the eye.

"Now see here, Noodle…" Woody began, covering his free hand over the one trapped in the guitarist's hand. She looked up at his face, doing her best to hide a sniffle. "Your friend is going to be just fine. He is a very lucky person to have a friend as brave as you are. We _will_ find him, okay?" he said, smiling. Noodle returned a wobbly smile.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#*

2D shuffled back out of the garage once it was clear that it offered no way to get back into the house. Once back outside and under the sun, he ran off around the perimeter of the garage, stopping quickly when he realized he was rather out of shape for serious running. "Everything is too big!" he grumbled, hands on his knees as he fought to regain his breath. When his nonexistent lungs were finally back in order he stood up, checking out the wooden fence that towered over him. Already missing his six foot high stature and the long legs that came with it, he set off at what appeared to be a snail's pace in comparison. "There had better be a hole in the bloody thing," he said.

His focus was violently torn away from the fence by a sudden barking. The waves of sound seemed to pulse through his chest, startling the toy man. "Flipping heck!" 2D cried, dodging out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled by the rather small, by normal human standards, dog as it skidded to a halt. The singer coughed as another plume of dust assaulted him, waving his arms to clear the air.

"2D-san! よかった!" Noodle cheered, leaping off the hairy steed to hug her friend.

"Hullo, love!" 2D said brightly, hugging her back. "Came to find me, did you?"

"We came as well, 2D, so there's no worry about how to find the way back in. Believe it or not, this has actually happened before." Buzz announced from the dog. Woody quickly looked away.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#*

The triumphant journey back had its own setbacks: Buster had to refuel. They pulled up to a set of bowls resting on the floor of the kitchen when the coast was clear and waited until their ride had drunk his full. To pass the time, Woody struck up conversation with a pair of Buster's toys, unconsciously introducing them to the band members,

"Pip, Mr. Glub, how's it going?" he called, waving a hand. A ragged clown toy and a rubber whale waved and squeaked back, respectfully. "Have you gone outside lately? It's a beautiful day today."

"Not lately, Woody, been meaning to." The clown said slowly, frowning.

"Last time I went out I ended up stuck out there for days." Mr. Glub drawled. His tough manner of speaking was set back by the lisp he had from his squeaker, but he was no less than a gangster of a chew toy, ready to bust the kneecaps of the toy who thought otherwise.

"Uh, can we leave now? Please?" 2D whispered in Buzz's ear. Noodle sensed his discomfort, but he avoided her gaze when she turned to look at him from her perch on Buster's neck. Woody was still talking to the dog toys and missed the singer's discomfort. "I can't stand whales…" 2D moaned

Buzz turned his head, instantly noting 2D's current position. With his legs curled up under him, the singer was poised to leap away at a moment's notice, unless he just didn't want his lanky legs within grabbing distance of the newly introduced toy. His hands clung to the back of Buzz's open helmet like a baby monkey would hang on to its mother. Clearly, the man was terrified. 2D bit his lip as Buster raised his head, moving to the ceramic food bowl for a quick snack, swaying softly along with the three toys in front of him to the unexpected movement.

"Are you alright?" Buzz asked quietly. 2D shook his head.

"That whale's going to eat us." He whispered, staring with wide blank eyes at the toy that was nearly half his height.

"Mr. Glub isn't the most pleasant toy to be around, I will admit, but he isn't interested in eating any of us. You've got nothing to worry about." the space ranger assured the singer. 2D didn't look convinced until Buzz told him a few moments later that they would be leaving for Andy's room once the dog was done. The Sheriff must have heard this last part, because he quickly changed topics.

"Oh! I should have introduced you two to the latest arrivals." Woody said. "This little one is named Noodle, and back behind me is 2D. Here, can you give us a wave, 2D?"

The singer, now completely hidden behind Buzz, hesitantly stuck his arm out, shaking it before quickly pulling it back to its previous position. The Sheriff pursed his lips in confusion.

"Anyway, they came with two other toys name named Russel and Murdoc. They're based off a band. Noodle is the guitarist and 2D is the singer." He explained.

"I've always wanted to be in a band." Pip said with a sigh.

"I do the keyboards too." The blue haired man offered bravely, making a small noise of surprise as the furry mass under his body shifted. Buster chose that moment to be done, backing up and standing at attention as Woody had taught him.

"Good boy!" Woody gushed, leaning forward to scratch Buster under the ear just as the creature liked. "Well, we should probably be heading back now." He said to the dog toys. _I don't want to imagine what kind of trouble Murdoc could have gotten into while we've been gone. _"See you guys later!"

Pip waved his goodbyes and Mr. Glub let loose a manly squeak of farewell, watching the entourage go with glazed eyes. 2D twisted his head around to get a good look at them to make sure they weren't being pursued before Buster bounded through the doorway. Unconsciously, he swallowed a lump that had manifested itself in his throat.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#*

Russel was waiting for them by Andy's desk when they returned. The expression on his face, which had been grim until Noodle gave him a hug, softened.

"Where's Murdoc at then?" 2D asked, voicing the question that was on more than one mind. He jumped off the dog, his feet sliding out from under him after making contact with the smooth wooden floor. Russel narrowed his eyes, pointing to the door before telling them where the bassist had gone off to. Apparently Murdoc had figured out that Andy's sister still had a Barbie doll in her room somewhere and naturally wanted to pay her a visit. He began asking around to learn of Barbie's whereabouts'. Most of the toys had by then caught on to his personality, knew of his intentions, and refused to tell, out of respect to the doll. It was the dinosaur who was foolish enough to tell the bassist that the doll could be found in the chest at the foot of the young teen's bed.

"_Russ, man-" Murdoc began gleefully, hoping either to get a party together or to get the drummer to cover for him._

"_No way man, I'm out." Russel said, holding a hand up and walking away. Murdoc shrugged._

"_I'll go by myself later then, _alone_, and you can just piss off. Can't believe you're passing up such an opportunity; have you _seen_ what this kind of bird looks like?"_

Some toys were more fortunate than others in being able to reign in their hormones. Murdoc was not one of them.

"I don't believe it!" Woody shouted. "We need to go and bring him back here; he'll end up traumatizing her."

The wagon-patterned chest in the corner shuddered for a moment in response to this before having its lid thrown open by several toys, which began shouting their innocence.

"I didn't tell him anything!"

"It was Rex!"

"That guy is a total creep, Woody."

"He tricked me, Woody, I'm so ashamed!"

"Wait, why did all of you stay behind? Didn't you try to stop him?" Buzz questioned.

"He snuck out when they were all in there. They had no way to know he was leaving. I didn't see him leave either, the sneaky son of a bitch." Russel grumbled. "I wasn't about to go after him with no way of knowing how to get around this place. If he gets found out that's his problem."

Woody pinched his nose, closing his eyes in frustration. The bassist was quickly becoming nothing short of a curse. "Buzz, Jessie, Russel, let's go get him."

As it would turn out, a team was never needed. Barbie was more than able to defend herself, after a quick escape to change into her black belt karate outfit. Murdoc had been surprised, and ever so turned on, when she grabbed him by the arm and flipped him to the ground ("No one talk to me like that, you creep!"). To finish the job, she hog-tied him with a pair of pink leggings, they were from the previous season and she could spare being rid of them. She was further encouraged by the cheers of her fellow resident toys, before kicking his head and spinning it around. After she had decided that her captive looked ridiculous enough, the doll tossed him in the back seat of her pink sports car, hopping behind the wheel herself to deliver the toy back to where he belonged.

To say the occupants of Andy's room were surprised at her entrance would be putting it lightly.

"Hey, everyone!" cheered Barbie, smiling as brightly as ever. She stepped out, walking around the vehicle to grab Murdoc by his shirt and drop him on the ground. "I brought you a little something. Could you make sure he stays in here, _away_ from me?"

"Uhh… Sure." Buzz said. Woody seemed to have lost his voice, unlike Russel, who was roaring with laughter. 2D chuckled, hiding the noise with his hand to keep the bassist from noticing.

"Woo! You go girl!" Jessie cried from the chest. Barbie beamed, curtsying before getting back in her car to drive away.

"What a bitch." Murdoc snapped, wiggling his limbs. "For Satan's sake, I could use a hand over here!"

"No, I think you've got it." Woody said with a smirk.

F%**)&*$% #$*(&+)_ &*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#*

EDIT: I found several mistakes here, so they're fixed! I added a little bit more too, just a few sentences total.

AN: The idea to put a whale toy into the story goes to NikkiTheBlueDemon. Thanks again for the great idea!

Here's what Noodle said:

彼はここではありません！ translates to: "He is not here!"

よかった! translates to: "Thank goodness!"

Once again, if they're wrong, blame Google.

I have some ideas in the works for another chapter, so you can maybe expect to see another chapter up eventually… maybe.

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
